


Shibari

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bound, M/M, Shibari, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Shibari

[](https://imgur.com/vfItaPN)

 

yes, the hand is Adrian's hand! XD ♥


End file.
